


星垂平野，天地无垠

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 纯810短篇合集，我私下叫他们“（hui/pu）天(mie/gai）地组”。目录：1 《论友谊》2 《喂蚊记》





	1. 论友谊

人群跟星空不同，后者因其渺远而安全，前者因其距近而危险。

作为个体的人本是像空气与水中的微粒般自由漂浮的，相互碰撞却不融合，跟许许多多的人交集却不依附，在如长风如水流莫测的瞬息命运中，拥有无人可以预测的未来。

而群体的融合，就好像是泡碱与石灰制剂间的反应，原本各自清澈的液体交汇后变成沉淀下坠，彼此裹挟，彼此牵制，思想和行动不再无拘无束，只能抱团下落，失去本色和各自的属性，思维不再轻盈，行动不再故我。

我不愿变得如此，故惯安于浅交。仅有保持长年友谊的人，也是某方面与我算得上同质的类型，即使偶尔发生碰撞交换些火花，也不会产生反应彼此纠缠，仍是独立完整可辨识的灵魂。

这曾是我所认为的友谊存在的最佳方式，直到我遇到某个名叫盖里克的家伙，除了人类共通具有的那些本质外，他跟我在任何地方都不相同，可几次冲突与碰撞后，我们的友谊却在看似凌乱的过程中迅速结成，这让我开始重新思考友谊这个命题。

盖里克是个外向开朗的战士，偶尔会因行为冲动冒失惹人恼怒，本质却是个热心善良的人，甚至可以说得上憨直乖纯，乐观得好像从来没有经历过任何厄运。但他又确实是体验过深重的悲伤与痛苦的，所有的战士都不例外，于是很多人将他惯常的笑容理解成没心没肺。

我也曾对他似乎永不消失的快乐感到迷惑不解，思考过这世间的苦难为何偏偏眷顾他，只如微风流沙般掠过他却不留痕迹。这固然是极好的事情，却也确实令人费解。

最终让我理解这种乐观的竟然是我自己的悲观，这两种看起来相悖的特质因我们的友谊而碰撞，让我发现乐观与悲观并非永远的矛盾体，它们还可以是平行的，甚至是同时存在的，由它们所处的维度而非本质决定。

悲观是我对这尘间世界的认识，而盖里克的乐观是他生活其中的态度，虽听起来背道而驰，细想之下又确实存在可统一的地方。

个体完全可以在对世界认识悲观的同时，依然保持乐观态度面对自己的人生，既不自欺欺人假装自己生活在美好童话里，也不对这惨淡灰暗的生活心灰意冷，而是走在狼藉废墟中依然笑容满面，如石头缝隙里开出的花，出生于贫瘠，却芬芳四溢。

这么想来，友谊或许也可解释成两枚性质相异的微粒间偶然的反应，原本的属性差异在互补的结合中彼此镶嵌，成为整体，虽有牵连却不致沉淀，仍可在浮世中自在飘摇，偶然被命运撞击时还能携手共御，相互替对方抵挡冲击。

比单一更稳固，比集体更独立，让离子得以维持这种关系的是键，存在于人与人之间时就是通常所说的友谊。

这是我从盖里克身上获得的领悟，如得幸，将证之以毕生时光。

2018-11-27


	2. 喂蚊记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦见他们在我们学校体育馆对面的那里补课。这天气在那坐着可真是自虐啊！

这是个极其错误的决定。

在拍死第八只试图在他小腿上用餐的蚊子后，盖里克望着手里那抹殷红的血花，如果此时谁给他台时光机的话，他会乘着它穿越回十八小时前，将提出在这片树林边补课的自己掐死。

这里绿树成荫，青草繁茂，花香暗涌，旁边还坐落着设计精巧的水景，是双翅目昆虫纵情享乐的天堂，对裸肤的灵长目而言却是血涂的地狱。

但努德内似乎并没有受到任何影响，他坐在盖里克身边，全神贯注地帮好友解答着习题，连一秒也不曾分心。

他一定是蚊子不喜欢的那种血型。盖里克心想，并为此感到庆幸。横竖他皮糙肉厚的被咬几口也没事，可努德内看起来身子单薄，一副营养不良的样子，恐怕也血也会少些。

他看到杨絮飘到努德内的头顶，落下许多白云般的碎屑，忍不住往那亚麻色的发间轻轻吹了一口气。

“嗯？”努德内在飘扬的花絮间抬起头来，见盖里克一脸无辜的笑，抿了抿嘴沉声说，“别分心，这几个步骤很关键的。”

“抱歉。”盖里克有些不好意思地揉了揉开始发晕的脑，尽管努德内将过程和解析写得比教科书还详细，可那些图形与计算他还是看得似懂非懂。

这专业真跟我八字不合，盖里克在心里吐着舌头。被这所学校破格录取为研究生，是他作为斩获颇丰的专业运动员退役后的福利。也正因为是额外的优待，申请时可供选择的专业极为有限。思考过后他挑了个看起来最简单的专业，却不曾想到，这“最简单”的专业挂起来科来也是一样的简单。

若是高中的课程学不懂，还可以额外花钱到假日学校补课，可研究生的课弄不明白又该去哪补呢？

于是他只好求助迎新晚会上偶然认识的努德内。这位沉默寡言的本科新生有着令全系老师惊叹的天资，才刚入学不久就被推荐参与一项深奥得盖里克连名字都记不住的课题。所以盖里克相信，哪怕是研究生的课程，对这位天才而言都是不在话下的。

“如果你这几天有空的话，可以帮我补补课吗？”盖里克在校庆假期前夕不抱希望地问。

其实对努德内这样的学生而言，假期的日程安排平时并没有任何区别，但他依然回答，“可以。”

盖里克不经意咧开的嘴，引得努德内再次自稿子上抬起视线，“你都看懂了吗？”

“比之前稍微多知道一点点了。”盖里克诚实地回答，至少他现在明白那些题目涉及的是哪些知识。

“有不清楚的就问。”努德内提醒道，五月明媚的阳光照耀下，他那亚麻色的短发盈着细碎的光辉，就连那带着浅浅伤痕的脸都笼罩在温润的柔彩里。

这绝对是天使降临人间的样子。盖里克笑着应道，“好。”

努德内见盖里克那心不在焉的样，便料想他注意力集中的时间已经抵达了上限，再勉强他学下去也是没用的，“不如今天就到这里吧？一次讲太多你也记不住。”

“行。”正如努德内猜测的那样，盖里克大脑里那块体积有限的海绵已经饱胀，多一滴的知识都吸不进了。他边收拾课本边询问道，“今天真是辛苦你了，我请你去图书馆一层喝咖啡吧？”

“谢谢，但是不用了。”努德内礼貌地拒绝，“我该去实验室了。”

“哎，你竟然这么忙吗？”盖里克露出十分感动的表情。努德内的课业那么紧张，可依旧愿意将整个下午的时间分给自己，真是太善良了。

“还行。”努德内面容平淡地回答，不经意地抬手按了按脸侧，“下次换个地方吧？这里来往人多，我有些不习惯，”眼下正值假日，校园里游客很多，“可以来我们宿舍的公共区，或者去你那边。”

“好，听你的。”盖里克回答。直到这时，他才注意到努德内背向自己的那侧脸颊上有块不规则的红肿，被细碎的鬓发阴影掩映着，好像枚星星般可爱。

2019-05-04


End file.
